


Serves You Right

by thebigpalooka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Post-Overwatch, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigpalooka/pseuds/thebigpalooka
Summary: Junkrat is just about to be driven off to prison and Mei is there to say goodbye.  Fun surprises!





	Serves You Right

 

“Junkrat!”

She darted forward, only to recoil from the disapproving hand that instantly flew up to stop her coming any closer.  But he’d heard her and looked up anyway, even as the guards flanking him both began talking at once, warning her to keep her distance.  She drew her hands against her chest, shrinking herself down, but didn’t actually step backwards. They were looking at each other, and for just a moment, Mei thought she saw a flicker of … something, in his eyes.  The sort of something that used to make her brace herself. She’d never celebrated its appearance before, but now, when it faded almost instantly, her heart sank somehow. He regarded her almost dully, and whatever it was she’d wanted to say seemed to dry up in her throat.  

“Didn’t think I’d see you again, Snowflake.”  He smiled faintly. Even shackled behind his back, his fingers were drumming aimlessly - he never could bear to sit still.  Mei grimaced in spite of herself. A prison cell was no place for him, even if he did deserve it, couldn’t - couldn’t they see that?  It would kill him, being locked up, it would -

“... Guess they’re putting  _ me _ on ice this time, huh?  Don’t think I’ll take to it as much as you,” he said, as if reading her thoughts.  Mei looked at him, but couldn’t answer.

“Let’s go, c’mon.”

They were tugging at his arms now, and he didn’t resist, turning away from her.  A wave of something like panic seized her.

“I won’t forget about you!” she heard herself cry, and she thought he paused a moment, but it might’ve been her imagination.  He didn’t turn around. It didn’t seem possible that a six and a half foot man in an orange jumpsuit could look small and insignificant next to two average-sized policemen, but somehow, he seemed so alone.  The uneven gait that had been a natural part of him struck her now as a painful limp, his habitual slouch deepened into something defeated and broken. Tears stung her eyes, but it was too late for anything to be different, much too late.  She watched him disappear into the back of the transport. The doors slammed shut with a finality that seemed to knock the breath out of her.

It wasn’t - it wasn’t fair.  Other people had done bad things too, hadn’t they?  He was no angel, but he’d done good things too, hadn’t he?  If any of the others had stood up for him - if everyone hadn’t abandoned him - if they’d just been here, if that bodyguard of his hadn’t disappeared as soon as things got too hot -

Being angry about it wouldn’t help anything.  Mei didn’t even know why she was angry at all.  Maybe she wasn’t angry, because why would she be angry when justice had clearly been served?  Anyone could see that.

The engine started and the truck rolled forward, moved slowly down the street.  The reporters and lookers-on who had assembled for the sentencing began to disperse, engrossed in their phones or in conversation.  Mei turned, began walking slowly, she hardly knew where. After a few steps, she stopped, removed her glasses - her vision was too blurred to continue.

There was a faint screech of tires somewhere in the distance.  Mei looked up automatically, faintly expecting to hear some sort of crash.  Why would she expect that …? Anyway, it didn’t happen. She wasn’t even sure if it had really happened or if it was her imagination.  Nobody else seemed to have noticed. She lifted her glasses to her face -

Shattering noise.  A crash of thunder and lightning all around her, a shockwave through the ground that knocked her off her feet, and seconds later, a dark wave of dust and grit.  Mei found herself on the ground, but unhurt - and blind. Her glasses - there they were, mercifully just a couple feet away. She retrieved them with trembling hands and put them on.  The frame was scratched, but they were unbroken, and she turned to see running, yelling, flames and smoke. An explosion - it had come from the courthouse. She stared a moment, uncomprehending, before lifting herself painfully to her feet.  Her left knee was scraped, her pantihose were ruined - that always seemed to happen, she reflected absently. Every time she dressed up for anything, another ruined pair of pantihose. Someone grabbed her arm, shouted something at her, but Mei stared stupidly, unable to translate it before they were leaving her again.  Anyway, she didn’t care about the courthouse, couldn’t make herself. Instead, she turned automatically in the direction that truck had gone and started walking, like some sort of zombie. Her legs felt wobbly, particularly in her heels, but she walked faster anyway, broke into a jog, weaving around bits of plaster and molding that had landed in the street.  There was surprisingly little debris, actually - no wounded bodies laying around either. An explosion that loud, you would’ve thought it would be bigger - but this did not surprise her. Maybe nothing could ever surprise her now, maybe she had passed beyond some threshold. Her hairpin couldn’t hold her bun tightly and began to work loose, so she pulled it out altogether and her hair fell free around her shoulders - and in her face.  She couldn’t care about that. Which way had that truck gone? She was sure they had turned right at the corner, but after that -

She became aware of a growing rumble, the ragged rat-a-tat of an engine that had been tampered with and mutated.  A moment more and the infernal machine roared into view, taking the corner so fast that its preposterous sidecar left the ground entirely.  But  _ he _ didn’t seem to mind.  

Truly, she had never seen anything more ridiculous, Mei thought wildly.  He didn’t even fit properly, neither of them did. That absurd motorbike sagging and straining under Roadhog’s weight, his legs tucked in almost daintily beneath his massive frame in order to reach the footrests.  And there was Junkrat beside him, his lanky body folded up like a massive insect into the sidecar which was still too small for him by half. He was barely in the seat anyway, dangling comfortably out into space, suspended by one hand, to keep the bike from flipping completely.  He had inexplicably stripped to the waist, and the top half of that orange jumpsuit flapped furiously behind him, sleeves clapping noisily as if in applause. His wrists were still encased in handcuffs, broken bits of chain rattling like bangles.

Mei halted in her tracks, right there in the middle of the street.  She heard him laugh, that high-pitched giggle she despised, and it wrung a sob from her.  He reached out a lanky arm and grabbed a passing streetlight. Roadhog grunted disapprovingly, but swung the bike around anyway.  Mei spun around as the bike spiraled around her in a broad circle.

“I knew it!  You’re crazy!” she shouted.  He laughed again, throwing his head back, delighted.  She spun to follow him. “This was your plan all along, you - you  _ criminal! _ ”

“Nonsense!”  He drew himself up stiffly, a ridiculous specticle.  “I fully intend to turn myself in! Eventually. It’s just - uh - I’ve just remembered some pressing business that needs my immediate attention.  Er -  _ out of town _ business.”

“You won’t get away with this!  You belong in jail!”

“Too right!”

The bike circled around her tighter and tighter, until it was within arm’s reach, and as she whipped dizzily around once more, it screeched to a halt.  She took a step forward, almost stumbling as her body stopped and the world kept going. But he caught her. His hand was so big it seemed to enclose not only her cheek but half her head, fingers wrapping all the way around the back of her neck.  She closed her eyes.

He had _ no _ idea how to kiss someone properly, but she wasn’t surprised.  She couldn’t be surprised anymore, that was right, not even by pressing willingly, eagerly into that much too forceful, much too sloppy, smoky-tasting mess of a kiss she shouldn’t have wanted and couldn’t have enjoyed.

She could feel him giggle again, but quietly this time, could feel it against her mouth.  Then it was gone, and she opened her eyes as Roadhog reeled him back into the sidecar. “Time to _ go. _ ”

Junkrat grinned, and she held his hand against her cheek for a moment longer before letting him go.

“Look after him, Roadhog - don’t let him get himself killed.”

“ _ HA. _ ”  Roadhog snorted, but didn’t comment further.  Mei didn’t blame him. It wasn’t really a reasonable request in the first place.  He revved up the engine.

“I’ll send you a postcard,” Junkrat promised.

“Liar.”

“Wh - me?  ‘Course I will, London to a brick, you’ll see!  Said you wouldn’t forget me, after all, dinya?” Mei stepped back as the bike bolted forward.  She put her hands to her mouth to shout after them.

“I didn’t say I won’t try!”

He laughed, blew her an extravagant kiss.  “Hooroo!”

She waved back, brushing hair out of her face as air and exhaust churned around her.  And she hated it, but she was smiling too.

“...Bye.”

The bike roared around the bend and was gone.

  
  



End file.
